<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories in the snow by Marilianne11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372575">Stories in the snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilianne11/pseuds/Marilianne11'>Marilianne11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wrong side of history [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilianne11/pseuds/Marilianne11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragonborn finds a cave littered with corpses. Amid the stench of death she finds a journal which might explain the carnage. It tells the story of a bandit and the young girl in the care of his group.</p><p>This is a bit different from my other works in this series. It has mentions of child abuse and implied child rape. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wrong side of history [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stories in the snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back! I have had the idea for this story since january, but I didn't have the inspiration until now.<br/>This features my dragonborn Falina. You can find another story about her on my tumblr, @littlegirlgoesgaming<br/>As I warned in the summary, there are mentions of child abuse and implied child rape. Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falina trudged through the snow as she searched the cavern. Several trolls lay dead around her, mauled and completely filled with cuts and slashes, claw marks and a very familiar tooth pattern covered their bodies. The rest of the cave was littered with corpses of humans and a few elves. It looked like it had been a bandit fortess of some kind. She climbed onto one of the platforms and looked around. A small leather journal cought her attention. She looked at it and considered leaving it unread. These journals always went the same. Her instincts urged her to pick it up and read it however, to maybe gain information about what in Malacath's name had happened here. With a sigh she sat down and opened it, glancing around every now and then to check for danger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6th of Morning Star, 4E 103</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No one will believe what happened. I saw a dragon! Yesterday he just swooped in and destroyed our entire camp. We're moving now, to ensure this doesn't happen again. The boss isn't happy with this stuff. Says we need to find a safe spot. So we're moving. But the dragon! The dragon! I'm writing this down and everything that happens. It's kind of like an adventure novel, I hope. Maybe people will read about this later and remember me as Dillon the great, the handsome bandit who is loved and hated by everyone simultaneously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a dark morning, with the sun barely rising...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Falina sighed. This was a bit too early, she feared. She flipped a few pages and started reading again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>14th of Morning Star, 4E 103</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>This morning, that damned beast swooped down while we were robbing a carriage! It did help us, it scared away the guards of the carriage, but that wasn't part of the plan. With our weapons and yelling we scared it off. That'll teach it to mess with brave bandits like us! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>16th of Morning Star, 4E 103</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>For some reason she ordered us to follow the dragon. It's not easy, it disappears from time to time, but it does wreak havoc on multiple places. Yesterday, we found a farm. Most people were dead, except for their daughter. The poor thing was terrified. Our leader ordered us to take her with us. Maybe she can work as a slave. I volunteered to take care of her. She has clung to me ever since. She's probably scared to death about what happened to her folks. Can't blame her on that. I'm a bit scared too. But I can't show this little girl that! I'll take care of her. They'll see!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>20th of Morning Star, 4E 103</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been a while since I've written something. I've been busy taking care of Clara. That's her name. Clara. Says it means "clear". I will admit it's a fitting name. She has crystal clear skin and such blond hair, it almost seems white! Grey eyes that stare right into your soul. Never seen anyone like that. Surely all the boys will be flocking to her once she's older. For now though, I have enough trouble keeping the others off her back. "Clean this up!" they tell her. I tell them they should clean up after themselves, but the boss is also getting insistent. Tells me the girl needs to earn her keep. So since yesterday she's been 'serving' the others. Cleaning, cooking, whatever they want her to do. I'm terrified they'll do something to her they shouldn't. And we're still chasing that dragon... I just hope nothing bad will happen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>22th of Morning Star, 4E 103</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That bastard! Moley just hit her! Told me she didn't obey him when he told her to... I can't even write it down here. It's too terrible to speak out loud. Rest assured she was very justified in saying no. I told her that. She cried and said she didn't want to get hit again. I went to the leader, but she just said to let it go! That the slave doesn't need to be pitied. Can you believe her! Such a poor young girl... She also told me what Olf did to her yesterday...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Falina looked in horror at the page. They kept a young girl here? With a band of bandits? And they... abused her. There was no other word. They abused a young girl who had just lost her family days ago. The next few entries were filled with more horrors. She noticed the bandit losing his patience.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>28th of Morning Star, 4E 103</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I've decided. I'm going to take Clara far away from here. She doesn't deserve this shit. I might have chosen this life, but she didn't, sure as hell no. I no longer want part of it either. I'm going to take her away. Tomorrow we're leaving. I swear.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Falina stared at the journal in confusion. Wouldn't the man have taken his journal with him? Maybe he just lost it... Her gaze was pulled toward the cages to the side of the cave. She saw one of them with a small skeleton. She walked toward the cage and gasped when she noticed a few strands of hair on the floor. Blonde, nearly white. "Clara," she whispered.  "what happened to you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>29th of Morning Star, 4E 103</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>They're dead. They killed her. They put her in a cage and threw stones and forced themselves on her and... She died. She died terrified. And where was I? They sent me off to scout another cave, to see if we could make a new camp there. They must have known I would stop them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other troll was infested with trolls. All that separates their cave from ours is a flimsy plant wall on their side. I should... I should give this cave to them. They'll take care of this. And I will leave. I'll try to take care of other lost children. No one will ever become like Clara again. No one.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>That was the last entry. Falina sighed and looked at the corpse of the young girl. With a decisive smash from her hammer the lock broke and the door of the cage swung open. Falina gathered the bones inside and walked out. Near the entrance of the cave was one lone corpse, also covered in claw and bite marks. Falina nodded to it and walked on.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while, but she found the farm. People had looted it, but the bones of Claras parents still lay there. Falina took a shovel and started digging.</p><p> </p><p>She marked the grave with a simple stone in which she had carved "Clara" and placed the journal underneath it. She took off her helmet and stood silently there, for a short while.</p><p> </p><p>Falina turned around to go. She had not saved a little girl, but she had honored her. The story had told itself to her. Now it and its storyteller would be buried in the snow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>